Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Game Information Consoles *PlayStation 3 *Xbox 360 *PlayStation Vita Genres *Fighting Game Stats *Playable Characters: 70 Playable Characters *Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God) *Kid Gohan *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Adolescent Gohan (Super Saiyan) *Ultimate Gohan *Piccolo *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien *Trunks (Sword) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Trunks (Fighting) (Super Saiyan, Super Trunks) *Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Bardock *Saibaman *Raditz *Nappa *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Majin) *Guldo *Jeice *Burter *Recoome *Captain Ginyu *Frieza (First Form, Second Form, Third Form, Final Form, Full Power) *Frieza Soldier *Cooler (Base, Final Form) *Meta-Cooler *Dr. Gero *Android 19 *Android 18 *Android 17 *Android 16 *Cell (1st Form, 2nd Form, Perfect Form, Perfect) *Cell Jr. *Broly (Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) *Dabura *Majin Buu *Evil Buu (Base, Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed)) *Kid Buu *Beerus *Whis DLC *Super Saiyan Goku (Naruto Sage Mode Costume) *Super Vegito *Super Saiyan Bardock Levels Saiyan Saga *Beginning of Battle! *A Mysterious Enemy *Hellish Training *The Fearsome Saiyan! *Nappa Cornered *An Emperor Rises *A Powerful Enemy *The Z Fighters *Son Goku's Anger! *A Beast's Roar Frieza Saga *Dark Shrouds Namek *Telekinesis VS Combat *Jeice and Burter *It's Captain Ginyu! *Frieza Transforms! *Hellish Fear Begins *Hope Waning *Power From Revival *The Super Saiyan *The Furious Son Goku Android Saga *A Future Saiyan *The Red Ribbon Army! * #17 and #18 Awaken *The Creature Appears! *Cell's Prelude *The Perfect Body *Another Ending *Z Fighters' Pursuit *A Calm and Pure Evil *Parent-and-Son Fight *A Fighter Beyond Goku Buu Saga *Dabura Appears! *Is This... Majin Buu?! *Buu Buu Majin Farm *Invasion of Majin Buu *Super Saiyan 3 *The Fusion Fighter! *Gohan's Retaliates! *The Universal Battle Another Age *An Unfortunate Bounty *Team Saiyan *Revolting Soldiers *Ultimate Ginyu Force *The Warrior, Bardock *Spirit Bomb Extra Age *The Revenge of Cooler *True Final Form *The Big Gete Star *Super Saiyan Broly *Hirudegarn Revives! Special Age *Noble Saiyan Blood *Greatest Family Ever *Android Masterpieces *The Fearsome Majins *Enemies Unite *Vegeta's Family *Goku's Family *New World Tournament *God of Destruction *The Ultimate, Vegito Loading Screen Information Bulma *Do you know of the Glare card? It looks like you can get more cards after battle! *If the mission's Rank is high enough, it looks like you can get additional cards! I wonder if there are more good things than just this...? *It looks like the top most listed items in Premium Collection changes every week! I can't wait to see what pops-up next week! *It's hard to gain PP, isn't it? Well then try the Wish card. It looks like something special happens when you equip it! *Sometimes there are a lot of gorgeous items in Premium Collection. I wonder what that's all about...? Korin *It is important to not rely on retries to raise the Rank. Working with your allies and clearing the mission quick is important as well! *Sometimes Rank is very hard to raise. If so, get the Bonus to raise your score higher! *Training rigorously seems like the long way around, but it is actually the shortest way available. Master Roshi *Goku and Krillin match-up perfectly. Well, they are my pride pupils after all. *I was worried about what to say to Chi-Chi when Goku died. *Oh, my lady...did I just do something? It must be my age...sometimes I don't even know what I am doing. *There is an amazing move that can instantly take the enemy from behind to hit a counter attack. It seems only the greatest can use it... Metacritic Scores PlayStation 3 *Metascore - 54 *User Score - 5.4 PlayStation Vita *Metascore - 66 *User Score - 7.5 Xbox 360 *Metascore - 53 *User Score - 5.3 Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Games Category:Dragon Ball Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:2014 Games